Happy Valentines Day Everyone! One Shot
by HiDeKiThEhIdDeN
Summary: Hideki and Shiro go on an assassination mission. Will Shiro prevail trying to let Hideki notice her?


**HTh: First time doing a one shot. If this is horrible, I won't do anymore in the future. I promise... Hideki and Shiro...have their day together without the rest of the gang!**

* * *

_**Shiro's POV**_

_Should I express my love towards brother...or should I not..._ I always wonder. In front of people, I am slightly shy, but when it comes toward assassination I'm fine. So one day when we were trying to assassinate Herobrine we had the mob princes with us. Well...it happened so that some of them may have died...

Okay so Herobrine held a scythe that was covered in red vines. My brother, Hideki if you didn't know him, held a scythe as well with tentacles wrapped around it with _eyes_ on the tentacles. Creepy but true. Herobrine and my brother clashed.

The skeleton prince, Nat, was fighting a few brainwashed enderman and zombies. My brother looked over at Nat and saw an enderman teleport behind Nat. He rushed toward the enderman and sliced the enderman in half. Good news, Nat wasn't harmed. Bad news, Herobrine got a good hit off him by cutting of my brothers arm.

Hideki held him arm and dropped the scythe. Herobrine saw his chance, picked up my brothers scythe and sliced at the enderman prince, Ender, but instead of killing him, it brought him onto Herobrine's side. Herobrine went around corrupting the rest of the mobs. Soon enough all the princes were corrupted.

Hideki struggled to get up and got out a bow and arrow. But because he didn't have his left arm, he summoned a purple tentacle to hold the bow as he strung the arrow. Unluckly Herobrine sliced Hideki with his own scythe, ripping out Hideki's heart. His heart stopped beating as soon as it came out.

I glared at Herobrine as I took out my knife and shotgun. "You dare..." I said with hatred in my voice. "Yes...I do." Herobrine replied confident. I took out my throwing knife and threw it at the scythe that Hideki held. It knocked the weapon out of his hand and my dagger went back into my hand. The weapon landed on Hideki's chest.

I fired my shotgun at Herobrine but Nat went in front and took his bone sword and reflected the bullets. Ender teleported behind and prepared to swing his ender sword when a blood dagger stabbed him through his heart. Hideki was standing except...different. He never showed me this before as he summoned some undead from the ground.

I clashed against Herobrine as I blocked all his scythe swings with my shotgun and knife. Then I heard a bang. I looked at Herobrine from which he had a huge hole through his chest. He fell onto the ground kneeling and fell down on his face. Hideki was standing there with still a hole where his heart was except he was still alive.

He smiled demonically, walked up to Herobrine, and smashed a scythe onto Herobrine skull. He eliminated the rest of the princes, for they were still corrupted and he collapsed. His heart was back there but there was still some skin peeled. It quickly healed as his blood red hair turned back to his pitch black hair.

I touched his face and shook him. I slapped him lightly. When he wasn't waking up I smiled demonically.

* * *

_**Lemon Underway for you darn pervs (Not really a lemon but read on)**_

* * *

I took a piece of candy out of my pocket. I ripped its wrapper and popped it inside Hideki's mouth. His eyes flickered grey to dark blue as he realized what was in his mouth. He spit it out automatically as he saw it was a lemon jawbreaker. "I HATE THIS! SHIRO!" he yelled.

* * *

**_Lemon over_**

* * *

"What?" I said sweetly.

"SHIRO YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE!" he yelled.

"Try some once in a while." I said as he chased me home.

* * *

**HTh: hahaha...you actually thought it was gonna be one of those perverted scenes right? Hehehe...lemon jawbreakers...I hate them. I swallowed one before and it was HORRIBLE! -cries-**

**Shiro: Shush... -points to Hideki with his mouth open sleeping and back to her hand with a lemon in it-**

**HTh: Uh oh...**

**Shiro: Hehehe... -she goes up to Hideki and squeezes a tab bit of lemon juice into Hideki's mouth and stuffs the whole lemon in there-**

**Hideki: -wakes up- MMPH! -spits out lemon- DAMN IT SHIRO!**

**HTh: -laughs-**


End file.
